Deamus: The Love in the Background
by LittleItaly56
Summary: Seamus and Dean have both been hiding their love from each other but after a slip of the tongue on Seamuses part soon the the two will enjoy wild fuck sessions in odd corner of the castle with other gay partings. Very Kinky, Very Smutty
1. Chapter 1: Slip up

"Deamus: The Love in the Background

This is a fanfiction about Deamus a beautiful and adorable ship that got completely ignored by everyone. Even Zabini gets more love and he didn't have a blatantly obvious multi movie relationship that literally smacked all fans in the face! Sorry... breathe. just breathe. Ok here is the story.

(Warning rated R because um duh gay teenagers and Hogwarts has a lot of places to go and get dirty)

It was the day of the Yule Ball so naturally chaos was slowly enveloping Hogwarts. None of the blokes were ready in fact most of them were laughing in the common room while the girls had disappeared ages ago and have not been seen since. They no doubt we're spending vast amounts of time preparing for tonight. I had agreed to go with Lavender she was alright but not someone I really wanted to go with, but I'll deal with her if that means I can go to the Yule Ball and maybe tell the person I truly cared for how I felt. That person of course was Dean. Tall, tone, beautiful Dean. He had no idea of the enormous crush of mine that had sparked from our friendship.

Everyday he made me laugh, he impressed me with his artistic skills (and his gorgeous body) and everyday I fell deeper and deeper in love with this dark skinned God. We did practically everything together: ate, studied, we even bathed and showered together. That tortured me the most and gave me the most material to use for later. He was well built and tone and well endowed. I'm impressive if I do say so myself but compared to him I'm nothing. We compared our dick size in the showers one time and he overshadowed me and aroused me. Thank god he left soon after so I could take care of my growing problem down south. I had no control over him. Whenever Dean is around he wakes up and is ready for action. I had to deal with an awkward erection for hours on end and this excuse myself to the bathroom at some point in the day to deal with it.

God the guy was gorgeous. I couldn't blame my dick for having good taste. Dean was fine as hell and I was sick of hiding my feelings inside. I wanted to confess to him tonight at the Yule Ball. Maybe take a few drinks of the spiked punch (Fred and George's doing) and have some liquid courage on my side. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the others had left to the dormitory to change. Dean was in front of me waving his hand trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my daze and awkwardly blushed.

"Well come on. Only a half an hour before we have to head down and if we're not ready our dates will kill us." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the flight of stairs. I had begun to blush an even deeper shade of red and I begun to have a little, or I should say big, problem. We got up to the room and saw the others were already almost done changing. We both went to our beds and begun to change just as the others left out the door. Dean stripped all the way down To his skivvies and walked over to get new underwear out of his trunk. I saw his beautiful naked body and blushed again and turned around. Trying to hide the blush and the uncomfortableness I was feeling in my pants.

"Should I wear the blue tie or the red tie?" I turned around to see him naked from the waist down but with the upper half of his robes ready. I gasped and turned away.

"Dude come on! Put your pants on or at least some underwear!"

"What it's easier to put it on this way. Besides it's not like you've never seen it before. Remember last year we compared sizes. You've got the girth but I've got the length." This night is gonna be difficult.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Girth is what really please the guys- I'm mean girls! I meant girls!" I was blushing so much I was probably bright red. He looked at me with a shocked look. I turned around close to tears. He was disgusted it was so obvious. I began to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Seamus?"

"No please... I don't want to talk right now."

"Seamus it's fine. I really don't care that you like guys. In fact I'm relieved and frankly expected it. I looked up at him. He was still naked from the waist down and I immediately blushed upon noTicing his now slightly erect manhood.

"Wha- what?" I stuttered out. "Why would you be relieved?" He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Because I'm gay too." He moved away and grinned when he noticed the bulge in my trousers.

"Someone's excited to see me. Good thing I feel the same way. He straddled my waist and began to kiss me ferociously. I was enjoying it quite a bit. He began to move his hand around in my shirt and then made his way to reach into my pants. I stopped him and last up with his legs still wrapped around me and his dick poking my side.

"As much as I would love to kiss you and then suck you off right now we have to get to that ball. If we don't Lavender will not hesitate to castrate me." He groaned and got off of me and went to finish getting dressed.

"She better not I need that dick for later." He grinned seductively at me.

"Not as much as I need yours." I kissed him one more time and reached down to give him one long drawn out stroke and soaking up his moan before walking away to put my belt on.

"How about we break it off with our dates a bit early and head back here way before the thing ends?" He suggested while putting on his pants. His extremely large bulge was very apparent through the suit pants. I finished putting on my outfit and walked over to give him a long drawn out kiss before speaking.

"I would love nothing more." We made our way down the stairs. I was screaming on the inside. Holy crap he loves me! Holy crap he kissed me! Holy crap he wants to have sex with me! We walked into the common room over to our dates. I'm going to break it off with Lavender in an hour. I have better things to do than deal with her.


	2. Chapter 2: Yule love this chapter

Chapter 2: Yule love this chapter

We both walked over to our dates. Hugged them, they looped their arms through ours and we made our Way down to the ball. The entire time Dean and I exchanged secret loving glances. We walked into the ballroom which had been ornately decorated with icicles and ice statues and a giant Christmas tree.

We sat down at the same table as Ron, Harry and Hermione. Our dates began chatting with Parvati and Padma allowing us to talk with each other. Dean leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"My dick is still hard." I blushed. I glanced across the table to see Harry staring at us curiously. Dean gave me a light peck on the cheek and Harry's eyes widened. I pleaded with him with my eyes and he nodded his head.

"I'm fine with it. I am too." He mouthed I smiled gratefully. He nodded towards Ron.

"I am in love with Ron." He mouthed again. I nodded in understanding. The night dragged on. The four of us all lost our dates to some Guys from Beauxbatons. While we sat there chatting with Ron and Harry. Dean moved his hand into my lap and began rubbing me through my pants. He unzipped it and slipped his hand in. I squirmed. I tried my best to listen to what Ron was saying and not make it obvious Dean was giving me a handy in public. I didn't fool Harry and he pretended to drop something and then glanced under the table then returned with a blush on his face.

I leaned over to whisper into Dean's ear. "Fred and George told me there are a bunch of secret spots in the maze outside. They are all hollow on the inside and big enough for two people to fit comfortably. Wanna go?"

He nodded and we walked away. I glanced back to see Harry lean over and gently kiss Ron who kissed back. After the kiss he whispered in his ear and Ron quickly glanced over at us in shock. I grabbed Dean's hand and smiled happily.

Once outside, we walked around holding hands trying to find a place to hide so we could to the other exactly what we were imaging in our heads. We finally found a large hollowed out bush and slipped inside. It was much bigger then Fred had described two couples could probably fit in here. A small bench was sitting on both sides. I didn't know if we would be doing much sitting though. Dean sat down though and gestured for me to sit with him. I straddled his waist and began ferociously kissing him. I wanted him so badly. As we kissed he began to unbutton my robes until I was shirtless. Then he reached for my pants and I got off his lap. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down with my underwear. I shivered as cold hair struck me. He grinned and stood up. He kissed me passionately before making his way down my chest. He grabbed my nipples and kissed them both before trailing down my abdomen.

"God Seamus I love how fit you are. I have been so jealous of your abs for the longest time. He continued his way down until he reached my dick which he did not hesitate to get in his mouth. I threw my head back in pleasure. His warm and wet mouth was enclosed around me. He began bobbing and locking until soon my dick was in his throat. He didn't gag. Not once. I stared at him in awe as he took all six inches of me into his mouth. He looked up at me and saw my expression of amazement mixed with the pleasure. He slipped the dick out of his mouth then spoke.

"I am very flexible and have sucked myself off before." He put my dick back in his mouth and stared at me the entire time.

"You're gonna have to show me that later." I demanded. He nodded happily and hummed gently. That really threw me over the edge. I gasped and suddenly released into his mouth. He didn't gag or choke he rose up from his knees and kissed me. My cum still was in his mouth and I got to taste myself. I tasted sweet oddly enough. We both swallowed a bit of it and then he began shedding his own clothes until he too was naked. He turned around to place his clothes In a near pile on the bench. I saw his ass and I couldn't resist. I bent down and placed my face in between his crack. I stuck my tongue out and began to lick. He shuddered and groaned in pleasure.

"Oh my god Seamus. I didn't know you could do this." I grinned and continued to lick. Dean placed his hands on the bench as I began to stretch him with my tongue. It ran up and down his crack until his was loose enough for me to fit a finger inside. I wiggled it around and thrust it as my tongue continued to lick his ass. I put another finger in and thrust deeply striking something that made Dean tense up and cry out.

"Oh my god baby. Hit that spot again. I did and he tensed up again and cried out. I added another finger and continued to stretch him out. I sat up satisfied and brought Dean to his feet. I sat down on the bench and he sat on my lap straddling me. I aimed my dick so that as soon as he sat down it entered him slowly. He groaned and his head flew back in pleasure. He didn't move for a second then lifted himself off before slamming back down. I groaned this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him furiously. He wrapped his arms around my neck as well. We kissed and he continued to lift them drop, lift them drop until I reached down to lightly stroke him. He whimpered and came a over my chest. I smashed us together again smearing it in between us. I felt his hole tighten and then I suppressed and enormous scream as I released into him. He groaned and I lightly set him down on the bench. I leaned down to lick himself off of his chest. I carefully turned him around and lifted his ass in the air so I could clean him out. As soon as I was down he tackled me locked himself off of my chest and then began kissing me ferociously. We sat there naked kissing each other for what seemed like ages when someone burst inside. It was Ron and Harry both of which had their shirts slightly ripped open and faces were glued together in a warm kiss. They saw us and broke apart.

"Seems like you guys have been busy." Grinned Harry. Neither of us bothered to cover ourselves.

"No stay there's plenty of room in here. Besides we're dorm mates we have all seen each other's bodies and now we know that four of us are gay and dating one of the others. We should get used to seeing this type of thing." They both nodded and began attacking each other's faces. They tore off each other clothes until they were both butt naked and on the ground. Harry was sucking Ron off while on top of Ron and He was sucking Harry off. They were both groaning and moaning and soon i felt myself beginning to grow hard again. I looked over as Dean and he too was hard again. I straddled him this time and whispered in his ear.

"Your turn to top." Dean threw me off and put me on my hands and knees. I was facing Harry and Ron. Harry was on his back legs in the air with his face right below me. Ron was

thrusting deeply into Harry and he was becoming a groaning squirming mess. I lowered my head and began kissing all over his neck and chest. All the while Dean was slipping his finger in my ass and licking all around just like I was. Ron saw what I was doing and groaned loudly.

"Fuck that's hot." He continued thrusting as I slowly inched my way forward until my mouth was hovering over Harry's dick. His head was right under mine. My dick actually leaked a little on to his face and he grinned and licked it up quickly. Dean rose up to see us 69 and he moaned out.

"Holy crap this is sexy." He thrust his massive 9 inch dick into me and I groaned weakly. He thrust and thrust and I bobbed on Harry's dick while he bobbed on mine while Ron thrust into him. From what I could see Harry was a bit longer shorter then me and Ron was enormous almost as big as Dean. Harry let out a massive groan and came in my mouth soon followed by myself releasing all over his face. Ron and Dean soon followed both of which released deep inside us. I collapsed next to Harry and panted loudly completely spent. My ass was throbbing my dick was throbbing. I could feel someone licking my ass I glanced up to see Rons face deep in between my cheeks cleaning me out. I could see Dean doing the same for Ron. They both seemed to still be energized and began making out and giving each other hand jobs while Harry and I lay on the floor.

"So how long have you and Ron been a thing?" I asked in between breathes.

"Since last year. He caught me jerking off to gay porn magazines that I had smuggled from the muggle world. And you and Dean?"

"Since today. He found I was gay and began making out with me."

"Cool." We both looked over at our boyfriends just in time to see them come on each other.

"They are so sexy." Laughed Harry.

I grinned. They began licking each other clean.

"Once you Guys are done we should probably get dressed and get back to the dorm.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes! This was amazing." Yelled Harry.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it we are gonna be doing this a lot."


	3. Chapter 3: Face the fire

Chapter 3:

(Sorry if over boarded you with smut last chapter I just felt like I needed to start off with a bang and then slowly stretch it into a relationship of both lust and love.)

We rushed back to our dorm laughing and joking until we got back. I changed out of my robes and got on a fresh pair of underwear and a pajama shirt. Ron and Harry both stripped down to their skivvies and snuggled up in a bed together. Harry pecked a kiss on Ron's neck then they dozed off. I got in my bed and Dean stripped naked completely before slipped in next to me. I rolled over to face him lightly kissing him.

"When did you start crushing on me?" He asked wrapping an arm around me. I relaxed at his touch.

"I don't really know. I always look at us as just friends but then I began to feel more than friendship towards you. You were so nice and kind and funny. Not to mention you are extremely sexy. In the showers and changing in the morning I could help but admire your body." I smiled then blushed deeply. "Wait how did you know I was Crushing on you?"

"Well I always had a feeling. You think I didn't see those glanced and those blushes. Why do you think I kissed your when I found out you were gay. I knew you had a crush on me and I felt the same way. I was overjoyed at the discovery." I kissed him, this time with passion and love rather than just lust. I rolled on top of him and continued to kiss him. The door opened and I jumped up to see Neville gawking at me, in only my underwear and a shirt, and Dean, who was visibly naked. He glanced to his left and saw Harry and Ron in the same bed completely asleep.

"Really?" Said Neville staring at us. I thought he was gonna be angry but then he began smiling. "I'm the straight one in this dorm!" He bust up laughing. "Ah Ginny is gonna hate this! She thought I was gonna be the gay one in our dorm. Ha she owes me ten sickles!"

"Wait what are you talking about?" Asked Dean.

"Last year Ginny bet that I was gonna turn out to be gay and be the only one in my dorm. I knew I wasn't but decided to wait and see and get ten sickles." He turned around and walked back down to the common room yelling at the top of his lungs. "Ha Ginny! Guess what?! You were wrong about me being gay!" We both glanced at each other then back to the door to the common room in shock at what just happened. Ginny ran up to see Harry and Ron sleeping in the same bed, Harry's face gently nuzzled into the crook of Ron's neck. Then over at us. Dean had hurriedly grabbed the sheet to cover himself up and I just blushed frozen in my spot.

"Are you kidding me... Dammit you guys all had to be gay. Seriously why are all the hot ones gay! I have a huge crush on you Dean and you ruined it! Not only that but now I owe Neville money!" She stormed out slamming the door behind her. Harry and Ron both sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"What was that?" Mumbled Ron.

"Your sister... She knows we are all gay."

"And she saw my dick. And what's even more awkward is the fact that she has a crush on me..." Dean hadn't covered himself up quickly enough and was blushing.

"Ugh everyone's gonna know now thanks to them..." Groaned Harry flopping back onto his pillow.

"Eh whatever. Everyone will be cool with it and this way we don't have to do the coming out ourselves." The two of them were soon snoring again. Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me back into bed he saw the fear in my face.

"Sweetie don't worry everything's gonna be fine." I cuddled up to his chest.

"I'm scared. I struggled with this so much. I pondered every irrational outcome of me coming out. Being cast aside, being bullied, being hated." My eyes began to tear up.

"Don't you worry. I won't let anyone hurt you. The same goes for Harry and Ron they won't let anything happen to us or each other." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer and listened to the relaxing sound of Dean's heartbeat while getting to feel his spectacular abs and chest muscles. It wasn't long before I began to feel the relaxing grasp of sleep.

(The next day)

I woke the next day still snuggled up close to Dean my head still lying on his chest as it moved up and down with his breathing. I smiled. Yesterday wasn't a dream. I was actually in bed with my best friend who I had fallen head over heels in love and bonus he was naked. The sun was out and shining. I glanced up to see no one else was here but Harry's sheets and blanket were thrown about and pairs of underwear lay dangling from the head post. His trunk was open so I could easily guess what they had done. They got his invisibility cloak and snuck out naked to go Screw somewhere. Well seeing as no one was here.

I peaked under the sheet on top of us to see Dean's naked body and his morning wood. I threw the blanket over my head and began to kiss down Dean's chest pecking each nipple before moving down to lick along his abs. I ran my nose through his trimmed and neat patch of pubes to then kiss up his morning wood before engulfing it down to the hilt. He began to rustle I his sleep, he even groaned out. I continued until the sheet was raised and an aroused Dean looked in at me.

"My hello darling. I'm so glad you woke me up like this." He threw the blanket off of me and I chuckled around his dick. He moaned and dropped his head back while grabbing my hair. He thrust up once sending his dick all the way to the back of my throat. I didn't gag in fact I continued to let him thrust until he groaned out and came. I swallowed it all before kissing my way back to his face. I kissed him and straddled him until he stopped me to speak.

"We should probably hurry to breakfast."

"No. By now everyone will have heard and will gawk at us." I slid off of him to lie on one side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"We can't avoid it forever. We're gonna have to face this eventually and I don't know about you but I am starving."

"I wonder why?" I grinned and kissed him. I got up out of bed and he soon followed. We both dressed and began to maKe our way to the dining hall hand in hand. We made it to the doors before looking at each other and making one final kiss before walking in.


	4. Chapter 4: libido

Chapter 4

We began making our way down stairs hand in hand until we reached the double doors. We both took a deep breath. I reached over and gave Dean a huge kiss. He pushed the door open and we walked in. Two or three people turned but that was it. It wasn't a big deal. I breathed a sigh of relief and gave Dean a little peck on the lips.

"That was easier than I thought." We both sat down at Gryffindor table. Fred and George both looked over at us mimicked making out. We both blushed furiously. They mimicking thrusting and we blushed even further. They both smiled and went back to their conversation with Lee. Everyone didn't seem bothered by it all. In fact many seemed to not care at all. I smiled and began to dig in. Once I had eaten my full and Dean himself was done eating I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. We turned a corner to an empty corridor and I began to kiss in furiously. I kissed his lips and his neck leaving a few marks. I reached in his pants to gently stroke him.

"Baby what's gotten into you?" He grinned and went back to kissing me. I pulled off and spoke.

"No one cares. No one is bothered or upset or disgusted we can just be Gay and be a couple and no one is bothered."He grabbed me and began to kiss me just as passionately. "How about we head to the showers. I feel awfully dirty and need Someone to clean me off." I grinned and kissed him one last time before pulling him to the showers. We made it to the showers to find it empty. We both stripped down and threw our clothes onto a nearby bench. I turned on the water and it began to pour down on us. He got down on his knees and gently out the tip of my dick in his mouth. He gently licked around it and played with the slit. I clutched the wall in pleasure. He bobbed until the tip hit the back of his throat. He still didn't Gag and it amazed me. I bucked up and he wasn't fazed in fact he moaned at the feeling. I grabbed the back of his head and began to face fuck him. He grabbed my ass and began rubbing the cheeks. I thrust hard and fast into his amazing mouth until he began to moan at a steady pace sending vibrations and pleasure throughout my body. I groaned and came deep inside his mouth. He popped off and forced me to ground. The water was cascading down on us. He straddled me and then leaned down to kiss me. I felt that familiar sweet taste of myself. He swirled his tongue in the wet cavern of my mouth and making my senses run wild. He flipped around and began to lower his ass on my face when the door to the bathroom banged opens me two sets of feet began making their way over to the showers. Neither of us moved. We waited for someone to see us I this compromising position but as soon as the sounds got the showers no one was there.

"Harry take of your cloak I know it's you." The cloak fell to the ground and two extremely naked and extremely hard gryffindors appeared.

"Well isn't this a beautiful Surprise" quipped Harry. He knelt down and began kissing Deans chest and abs. He started sucking on his nipples and Dean began to groan. He moved back and his ass was on my face. I stuck my tongue out and began licking the crack and swirling around the hole. I felt a wet sensation around my genitals and guessed it was Ron. He took my balls each individually into mouth before licking up and down my shaft like it was a popsicle. It slowly began to get hard until it was at full mast.

"Dean?" Harry said in between a suck on his nipples. "How about you and I both fuck Seamus and he sucks off Ron like a good little boy."

"Oh that sounds amazing Harry. He's never had two ducks In him. I can't wait to see his face." They all got off of me. Ron crawled over to rest against the wall. They got me on my hands and knees and put me right above his dick. They forced me onto his manhood and obliged happily taking the long thick shaft into my mouth fully until the tip hit my throat. Dean wasn't the only one who got practice. I continued to bob until I groaned in pleasure. I felt two fingers slide into my ass. They stretched me as far as the could before a third was stuck in. Another pair of hands pulled my cheeks apart and began to lick my ass and its crack. It slid in between the fingers and swirled around making me thrash. A fourth finger was stuck in and I moaned loudly sending vibrations along Ron's penis. He grabbed my head when I tried to lift off of it and forced me roughly back into it.

"Oh you are so fucking tight Seamus I don't know if two huge gorgeous dicks can fit inside you." I felt something much thicker then a finger enter my ass. It wasn't Deans I knew what he felt like this was different. Not quite as long but definitely thicker. I was forced as far as possible onto Ron's dick. I felt a second more familiar thing enter my ass. I groaned and moaned and let out a tear at the sensation. It felt so amazing but hurt at the same time. They waited for me to adjust before moving. They moved out of sync one thrusted, the other moved out, then the they thrusted and the other moved out. One of them was always hitting my prostate and I began to feel harder then I had ever felt before. I clenched my throat down on Ron and then grabbed his arm trying to move it to my dick. He chuckled and moved so his dick was still in my mouth and mine was in his.

I began to feel overloaded by pleasure. A dick in my mouth, a mouth around my dick and two dicks up my ass. Ron popped off just in time for my semen to spray all over his face painting him with me. He responded by cumming down my throat making another tear well up in my eye. Dean and Harry could be heard making out behind me and groaning with each thrust. They finally groaned at the same time and I felt more cum squirt into my ass then I could have ever imagined. They just kept going and going until they both popped out and it began to leak out.

I felt Ron inch his way back and him grab my hips ordering me not to move. The hot mess in my ass poured out slowly into what I guess was Rons face. When the stream stopped I turned to see the cum stained face of Ron. It was like he had out a mask on. His eyes were trapped beneath the layer and the only thing not covered was his mouth.

"Ron you look so sexy." Moaned out Harry. "You look beautiful covered in our spunk." Harry kissed his neck.

"Can someone clean me off." Begged Ron. We all looked at each other and shook our head.

"Naw you look to amazing." He tried to move to wipe it off but I grabbed his hands and pinned them above him. Harry grabbed the belt off my pants and tied them together with it. He struggled but Dean bent down and began kissing him. He stopped moving and gave in. I climbed on top of him and lowered myself into his re hardening dick. Harry was behind him and lifted his ass up to enter him.

"Ron I know you haven't topped before but I'm going to fuck you and is any you to calm down this is gonna feel good. Ron nodded. He still could see what was going on the cum was probably beginning to harden. All he could Do was feel us. I bounced up and down on his throbbing dick listening to Harry pound inside of Him while he pounded into me. Dean had started stroking himself. He continued kissing Ron calming him down. Dean grunted and came all over Ron's chest adding more come to the mix. I held out for as long as I could but soon followed Dean and added more cum to Rons body. Ron groaned and I quickly got off of him. He sighed and came. The cum squirted in the air and added itself to his chest. Harry yelled out and came inside of Ron. He pulled out and crawled up to lick a whole blob of cum off of his chest. We all took it as the queue to clean him up. Soon everything was cleaned off except for Rons eyes which had a thick layer of dried cum sealing them shut.

"Can someone clean off my eyes!" Harry gave him a big kiss.

"Nope I'm gonna enjoy you being blind for a bit." He threw the cloak over the two of them and left. I crawled over to Dean and gave him a huge kiss.

"Those two are way too much fun." He grinned and kissed me back.

"I know. They have so much libido it's scary."


	5. Chapter 5: Erotic Adventures

Chapter 5: Erotic Adventures

A year went by surprisingly quickly for the two. The summer away from each other felt like an eternity. They resorted to sending scandalous nude pictures and letters detailing what they wanted to do to each other in order to satisfy their horny teenage hormones. Both became rather adept at self pleasure. Seamus got a dildo from the local sex shop, he slipped the owner a few bucks to look the other way with his age. She was a really cool lesbian and gave him his money back and helped him find the best one. He immediately went home and used it. He took a few glorious pictures and owled them to Dean who responded with pictures of him blowing himself.

When their fifth year started they did not hesitate to explore the fantasies they have created over the summer. As soon as the feast was over they snuck away liking for the mystical Room on the seventh floor that couples had talked about. The room that if a couple wished to get away and have some fun it would appear. They made it to the hallway and Dean began to get impatient. He grabbed Seamus by the hips and lifted him into his Arms. Seamus wrapped his legs around Dean's back and began to kiss his neck leaving several barely noticeable red marks on his dark skin. Dean slipped his hands into Seamus's pants and began to rub circles on his ass. He made Seamus moan with the occasional slip of a finger into his hole.

"De- an! The door ." Dean looked behind him to see an ornate door. He nudged it open with his foot and backed into the room. Both heard muffled screams and split away from the rough make out session to look around the room. It had red satin floor and shelves and shelves of sexual devices and colorful potions labeled things like "Avalanche of Cum" or "Extended Libido". A few dildos were on the shelves and appeared to throb on their own. Nearby was a large bed with bed posts. On top of this bed were two slytherins Draco and Zabini. Draco's hands and feet were tied to each bedpost and his mouth was gagged. He was the one making the muffled moaning. Zabini had his hands on Malfoys hips thrusting quickly and wildly.

I slid out of Dean's grip and stood up. We both looked at each other and stripped down. After both being as nude the day we were born we began to stroke each other while watching Zabini and Malfoy go at it like rabbits. I threw my head back when Dean's lips enclosed my dick. I reached behind me to grab one of the potions on the shelf. Increased Libido and True Sexual Fantasy Revealer. I took a large gulp and felt a shiver down my spine. I grabbed Dean's head and face fucked him hard. He gagged and I let go. He popped up and coughed.

"Man that was amazing. I never let you be so rough to me." He continued to stroke and I put my head back unable to speak from the overload of pleasure. I handed him another potion off the shelf . He read the label and took a long swig. I glanced over and saw it was the avalanche of cum potion. We were so busy in our own pleasure filled world we didn't notice the groans had stopped and a very naked and very well endowed Zabini Was standing right next to us. I had grabbed Dean's Head and was face fucking him once again. I glanced up and smiled at him. He grinned before speaking.

"Can I help you two?" I let Dean Release my Dick from his mouth and he rose up to see Zabini.

"Sure. Wanna pound into me while I deep throat Seamus?" Asked Dean who rose to lick a stripe down Zabini's toned stomach to his shaft.

"No I'm good but how about you suck Harry off while Seamus and I give him a rough fucking." My Dick jumped at the thought. My one true love may be Dean but I like having multiple sexual relations and Draco and Zabini had been the subject of many of my wet dreams.

"Yes! I would love to pound into the tight asshole of that scrumptious blonde. Then maybe two certain dark beauties will double me while I'm doing that." I swiped my finger across his chest and smiled seductively. I glanced down to see Dean choking on Zabini's monstrous dick. My Dick was almost purple with arousal. Zabini pecked my cheek before reaching over to the shelf and picking up the Cum Avalanche potion. He took a deep gulp then grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled him to his feet.

"As much as i love seeing you forcing my monster down your throat I would rather see both of our monsters deep in Seamus." He slapped my ass and I ran over to the bed Draco was covered in cum, some dried some still wet. His dick was soft and laying in a pool of cum in his navel. I saw a potion bottle laying on the bed that was titled instant recharge. I opened it and removed Draco's gag so I could pour some down his throat.

As soon as he swallowed I shoved the gag back into his mouth. I swiped my finger across his pale cum covered muscles and sucked it clean. I grinned as Draco's slender penis began to become erect.

I tweaked at his nipples a little, I sucked on his neck, I put his semi in my mouth and sucked it for a little bit. Soon he was a squirming horny mess. I untied his feet and then his hands. He sighed and began to stroke himself. I slapped his hands and tied the together. I placed him on his needs and secured his hand to one of the headboard. His beautiful round, hairless ass was pointing in the air. I didn't hesitate to place my face in between his cheeks and lick his asshole lick there was no tomorrow. He groaned and shifted and I only stuck my tongue deeper and deeper into him.

While I ate the hell out of his ass, I could hear two people behind me going at it. I turned to see A gryffindor bent over on the bed with a Slytherin thrusting into him with his monster of an erection. I ran a hand along Dean's chin and kissed him once. I returned my attention back to Draco. I soon forced my fingers in alongside my tongue stretching The blonde out nice and good. I heard a scream from Dean and then another from Zabini. After a few seconds I felt several squirts of something hot and sticky land on my ass. I removed my face again to see Zabini's cum covering Dean's back and face as well as the sheets and my back. He was still coming and more globs landed on me. I removed my fingers from Draco and reached behind myself to gather up some of the globs of Zabini cum on my back. I used it to slick myself up then shoved the rest inside the Slytherin. I moved to shove myself deep inside the perky plump ass.

Despite all my stretching he was still so tight and I groaned at the sensation of his ass squeezing my penis. I moved all the way in hitting a bundle of nerves that caused the pale blonde to buck. I pulled out and thrust back in at a wild pace. I reached one hand around to stroke him while the other rested on his hip and forced him back onto me. I thrust deeper and deeper and he groaned louder and louder. After a minute or two of thrusting I felt a familiar object begin to enter my ass. I recognized the shape and sensation of this dick, it was Dean. He started out gently then forced his enter length into me causing me to buck forward deep into Draco who came in my hand. After a few more thrusts from Dean an unfamiliar length slid in next to him. I groaned at the sensation of being stretched so far. Despite the pain and pleasure I continued to thrust forward and everytime I moved forward they thrust forward into me. I could feel my own release coming. Dean moved his hand to rub my chest and I couldn't hold back any longer. I released deep into Draco, filling his ass to the brim.

The two dark beauties pulled out of me and slid my soft Dick out of Draco. They flipped me over and tied my hands to the headboard. They flipped Draco over too, I could see my cum pouring out of his ass. Zabini cupped his hand under the stream and waited until it was full. He roughly grabbed Dean's hair and poured my cum down his throat. I groan loudly, Zabini was so rough and it was sexy as fuck. Zabini grabbed Dean's neck and whispered into his ear. Dean nodded and crawled over to a completely exhausted Draco. He began to lick up and down Draco's body cleaning him completely. As soon as he was clean Dean storied himself once and released all over Draco's body, covering him in a layer of cum.

I tried to struggle against my bonds but my thought process ended when a pair of lips met mine. I opened my eyes to see Zabini. He uncorked the instant recharge potion and poured some into my mouth. As soon as it went down my throat I felt my dick rise. While my erection was growing Zabini moved forward and began to stroke himself. His dick was facing directly towards my mouth and I opened it wide ready for the streams of cum to arrive. I was fully erect by now and he eased himself onto me without any preparation. He was the tightest I have ever felt an ass be. Despite the lack of preparation my dick was still slick with his cum and slid easily in and out as he bounced up and down. It was a matter of seconds before he came and a literal Avalanche of cum covered my face. It sealed my eyes shut and filled my mouth. Then it began to land on my chest covering my well defined pecs in the wet substance. As soon as he was spent he grabbed my hips and forced himself farther and farther onto my length. He grabbed my nipples and tweaked them and I came. My head fell to the side and my arms became limp. I felt a kiss on my neck and the familiar warmth of Dean rested next to me on my left side. On my right the new and exciting warmth of Zabini. Neither tried to clean my face off and they both were soon snoring away. I gave up on trying to clean it off and instead thought about erotic it was to be covered in Zabini's cum. I drifted off in a few seconds and was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Twin dicks

Chapter 6: Twins

Unfortunately for Seamus and Dean their fuck filled fifth year would not be as glamorous as originally thought. Umbridge brought down her steal fist and start to tear apart the school. Draco wouldn't even have a good fuck with us anymore. Zabini didn't fall for her bullshit as easily and we got to enjoy some personal time with him. But still things slowly unravelled. It was getting harder and harder to sneak around and have a quickie in one of the bathrooms or a blowjob in an empty corridor. But finally we found a spot that was seemingly unchecked by Umbridge and her crones. The showers at the Quidditch stadium.

It was after dinner one day when we decided to go and have a long sensual screw session in the showers. As we made our way over there the Gryffindor team was filling back towards the castle. Harry saw us and winked. He mouthed the words blow you later and then made a blowjob motion towards his mouth. I grinned and nodded. We made our way into the changing room and that's when I grabbed Seamus and pinned him against the wall. I ripped his shirt off his toned chest and sucked several love bites on his pec.

"Hey! What am I gonna wear back now!" I bite his nipple and he quickly shut up. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it off me as well. I chuckled and moved to lick his abs. He let out a low sensual moan as I slowly unbuckled his belt and slipped his shorts down. I went to pull down his underwear and saw that all he was wearing was a thin jock strap that barely covered his erection. I grinned and kisses around the erection before pulling the small covering down. He roughly grabbed my short hair and pulled me up to his face. With his other hands he yanked my shorts down and gawked at the small thing that I wore. He pulled that down to and then we were both naked and kissing each other.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"My turn to be dominated." He grabbed my ass and carried me towards the showers. As we got closer we began to hear the steady trickling of water. I dropped down and we both stepped quietly into the showers. We both held back a gasp as we saw the twins both nude as could be under the saw spout of water. Their bodies were gloriously muscled and the water gently rolled down every crease and well defined line. Both had their arms touching one another feeling and rubbing and squeezing causing the the other to moan out obscenities. We both watched as they wrapped their hands around the others long slender shaft and began to stroke.

I felt a finger slip inside of me and I tried but failed to keep inside. As soon as the low groan was emitted the twins looked up and saw us. Neither blushed and both seemed unfazed by our intrusion.

"Like what you guys see." Said one of the twins. At that he locked his way down the other twin's chest and down the pale skinned abs. I let out another groan and nodded.

"Well then get over here." The twins separated and each grabbed one of us. I was grabbed and pulled under the water that was still pouring down in warm streams. He reached one hand around to lightly squeeze my ass and the other grabbed the back of my head and forced me into a warm and rough kiss. I glanced around the twins head to see the other twin being pinned against the wall by Seamus.

"Ooo so I got the dominant twin." The twin slapped my ass and pinched my nipple.

"Yes you did so you're gonna have some fun." He shoved me up against the wall. I groaned at the feeling of the cold tiles contrasting with the warm water pouring down my front and the feeling of a warm body pinning me. He placed his lips on my neck and began roughly kissing my collar bone. Both of his hand were on my ass and was squeezing and kneading it. I felt a slender digit nudge it's way in my hole. I glanced to my left to see the twin up against the wall and Ron pounding into his gaping hole.

I watched them for a second my arousal growing even more. I bucked up when I felt a second finger inch it's way in. As punishment Fred or George grabbed my nipples and roughly squeezed down. I responded with a loud and strained cry. He grinned and his lips moved forward to meet mine. Halfway through kiss he grabbed my hips and changed my position. I was now pinned against the wall slightly bent over with my ass in the air. It wasn't long before a long thick cock slipped inside me and started its rough rampage. I tried to quietly move to stroke myself but he caught me and pinned my hands behind my back. He continued to slam into me. Every single thrust perfectly striking my prostate until I finally came splattering the tile small with my cum.

He gave few more strangled grunts and one last thrust before he too gave in. I felt warmth filling up inside me. He thrust one last time And the final squirt of warmth came into me. He pulled out but immediately replaced it with a finger. He pulled me into his arms and led me away to the steam room. I glanced behind us to see Seamus miraculously carrying one of the twins behind us. I was gently placed on the bench my legs were slightly raised showing the the others my cum leaking asshole.

I looked down to see both twins faces fighting for Seamus' hole. Their tongues caught in battle for the feeling of his sensitive rear. Finally one pushed the other away and they moved over to me. Without hesitation the tongue went all the way in and began lapping up the cum. My hands clenched the bench and my knuckles turned white. Finally the other twin stopped eating out Seamus and they both moved over to U.S. Seamus at first I thought was gonna suck my dick but instead he moved and placed his entire round luscious ass over my face. I grinned and stuck my tongue out to meet his semi slick entrance. The other two had stopped fighting and instead both were slowly entering me and began to slowly move.

In a matter of seconds my body was thrashing with pleasure. I sped up my tongue movement and the Irishmen on my face began to grind down. The twins were off sync and as one entered my body slowly with his thick and long cock the other pulled out. Finally I let out a moan and came straight up, soon after I felt splotches land back down on me. I heard Seamus let out a similar groan and I felt warm liquid splatter on my stomach and chest. The twins still resisted the urge and continued thrusting and inexplicably Seamus continued to grind his hole down onto my face.

I continued to lick and suck and poke until I heard twin sighs from down below me and then were followed by warm liquid filling my hole. Seamus got up off of me and I give his ass a small slap and he yelled and let out a little blush. He straddled my legs and moved his head down to clean off my chest and stomach. His slender tongue licking back and forth across my body. The twins had gotten up and one laid down on the bench across from us. Immediately the other twin got on top and got in the 69 position. Both deep throated the other and sucked the long dicks in and then out and then in and then out at an agonizing exotic pace. Seamus had cleaned off my chest and moved down to my ass and began to rim me.

They both grunted and came right when Seamus finished cleaning my ass out. We all sat there marveling in the arousement and pleasure we had just experienced. We got up though and the twins both kissed us. A mixture of so many was in their mouth and I wanted to never disconnect. I did though and we got dressed and snuck back to the dorm room where Harry and Ron were in the reverse cowgirl position. Neville was in his bed poorly hiding his stroking as he watched them. He saw my notice and I winked at him before grabbing Dean and laying him in bed where I wrapped my arms around him and nibbled at his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Whole New World

Dean

I grinned when I saw Neville masturbatibg to Harry and Ron. I knew he wasn't straight, at least not completely. I pulled Seamus and the Twins onto our beds and we both rode their dicks like powerbottoms. The entire time I kept eye contact with Neville as he quickly jerked himself. I pointed at him and told him to suck on his finger. He obeyed and then I told him to move it to his hole and slowly push in. He obeyed and as soon as it did he threw his head back and moaner. I grinned and followed him by cumming all over George's face.

I finally was able to tell them apart. George's Dick was wider and his abs a little bit more defined and Fred's dick was longer and his chest muscles more defined. As I came I continued to bounce up and down on his shaft until he groaned and came and warn liquid hit me square in the prostate. I looked over at Neville and saw he had thrown his blanket off and turned around with his ass in the air. He had three fingers thrusting in and out while his other stroked his dick. I admired him for a second. He had thinned out over the last year and puberty had certainly hit him like a truck. He had developed beautiful muscles and defined facial features and his dick was enormous probably longer then mine.

I continued to admire his beauty until one particular thrust caused him to buck and immediately made him cum. He flopped down on the bed, his ass still high up in the air. I looked down at George, who I was still on top of, and saw that he had fallen into a deep sleep while covered in my semen. I eased off his flaccid dick and clenched my cheeks in order to keep the cum in. I slowly moved over to the only person in this room I have not had the pleasure of fucking. I moved behind him and gathered some of the cum in my ass into the palm of my hand and used it to lube up my fingers. I roughly shoved two into his gaping hole. He groaned loudly and looked back at me. I grinned and removed my fingers. I exchanged them for my tongue which slipped inside his chasm tasting my own cum and Neville's musk.

After a minute or two of tongue fucking him I sat up and grabbed his hips. I moved him so he was perfectly angled with my erection. Once I was I mercilessly began to pound into him. I showed no restraint and lavished every single moan or cry that emerged from his mouth. Until finally after one particularly rough thrust to the prostate he let a loud moan and came. His asshole constricted around my Dick and I followed him l. Once his ass was full I laid him on his stomach gently and made sure every drop of cum stayed inside. I wrapped an arm around him and spooned his side. I whispered in his ear.

"I knew you weren't straight." I kissed his cheek and we both dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ultimate Fuck Fest

Chapter 8: Ultimate Fest

Seamus:

The following day I woke to find that the twins had both disappeared. Ron and Harry had too disappeared. The only clue to their location was a note that read if needed we are fucking in a room hidden m behind the tapestry on the 5th floor. I looked around and saw Dean wasn't snuggled up next to me in my bed. In fact he was even in my bed. I looked around and saw the dark skin of my honey on the bed of Neville. The blanket didn't cover his shaved dark ass or toned naked stomach nor did it cover the surprisingly admirable body of Neville. His pale body was thin and toned.

I grinned an impish grin and tiptoed my way over, both boys were on their stomachs and had their asses out in the air for everyone to enjoy. Dean had one leg looped in one of Neville's legs thus giving me ample room to climb on the bed and get in the perfect position to rim them both. I slowly nudged my legs in between each of theirs, my Dick began to slowly harden and I licked my lips as I dipped down to lick a long stripe in between Deans shaven cheeks. I grinned as he his whole body shivered and he let out a small moan. I grinned and licked one last time. Again he shivered and moaned out. I moved over to Neville and saw that his ass was full of dried cum. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened here. I stuck my cum in and began to lick the cum filled hole until the substance began to soften. The entire time Neville wriggled and groaned at the mercy of my tongue.

I glanced up to see the two of them heatedly making out while stroking And rubbing each other's muscles and elections. I glared at them and stuck my tongue all the way into Neville's ass. Their lips disconnected and Neville groaned loudly. Dean moved to reconnect their lips but I shoved a finger into his hole and he to threw his head back. Both were helpless and continued to groan at my pleasure. I continued to switch in between both of their glorious hairless asses before finally sitting up. I grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him down so his ass was just on the edge of the bed. I grabbed Neville's hips and did the same. Both had their asses out and stretched for me to enjoy. I sat my feet on the ground and lined up with Neville's hole and gently eased in. With one hand on Neville's hip and the other massaging Dean's cheeks.

When I finally bottomed out in Neville's glorious cavern, I slowly eased out until only my top remained and then I slammed all the way in. As I progressed I got faster and faster and rougher. I moved my hand from his hip to his back which I began to gently rub. Dean on the other hand began to become unsatisfied with my hand and began to grain in anxiousness. I pulled out of Dean and hurried over to my bed and pulled something out for underneath. It was a ten inch long purple vibrator that i then eased into Neville's hole. He threw his head back probably due to the fact I has got his prostate. He began to buck forward, creaking the bed, in hopes of hitting his prostate once more.

I moved my attention to Dean who had moved to stick his ass higher up for me. I roughly grabbed his hair and thrust down putting my entire monstrous length in his ass. He bit his lip thrust backwards when I began to pull out for thrust number two. I put my other hand In his hair and he groaned once was enjoying this way too much. I removed one hand for his hair and with each thrust gave him a long hard slap to his cheeks. I continued to thrust and slap until his ass was bright red and his ass was beginning to clamp down on my erection. I tried to hold myself back from cumming. He had gotten the best of me and actually enjoyed his punishments. I sighed and came. I looked down to see him smiling in satisfaction as I groaned and filled him to the brim.

I pulled out and flopped on the bed in between them, spent and worn out. Dean crawled off the bed and moved behind Neville. Somehow my fucking hadn't made him cum and instead he thrust in next to the vibrator that was stretching him out. His far constricted into the familiar cum face that I had grown to love. He thrust once more before completely unraveling and filling Neville who rolled over as soon as Dean finished. He stroked once and cum flew all around. A milky splotch landed next to my face, another hit my hip and a bunch splattered Deans front. Both panted for a few seconds after and then snuggled close to me.

I grinned and kissed both their cheeks enjoying the sound of their rapid heart beats and the scent of their musk and the feel of the sweat on their muscles. All began to make my dick return to its erect state. As I sat there I began to think. We had sex with so many different people but never together. I wanted to have us all together and have the ultimate fuck fest but I wanted to be the center of the attention. I wanted to be drenched in cum and thoroughly fucked. I moaned to myself at the thought. The two twinks on either side of me both looked at me after i moaned.

"What's gotten into you? Up for another round or something?" Said Dean kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"No I'm just- nevermind." I tried to hide my face and turn away.

"No babe what? What is it you don't have to be embarrassed." Dean tried to roll me over to look at him.

"How about we tell you the kinkiest thing you wanna try?" Suggested Neville. "I'll start. I want to be gagged and tied up then thoroughly fucked." My dick perked up at the idea of being gagged and tied up.

"My turn." I felt a pair of lips begin to kiss to my neck. They nipped on my neck once more then spoke. "I wanna bent over someone's knee and be spanked." I groaned and kissed them both.

"Ok fine I wanna have an orgy... But I wanna be chummed on by everyone. I wanna be bound in the middle and everyone fucks me and cums on me. I wanna be drenched in as much cum as possible and I wanna taste and feel everyone's throbbing elections." I bit my lip thinking about it. Dean grinned.

"Let's do it. We got father everyone up though." I grinned.

"I'll get Harry and Ron I know where they are." I said.

"I can get the twins!" Yelled Neville a little too excitedly. He grinned and pulled on a pair of tight pink briefs with shorts over them and a muscle t then ran out the dorm.

"He's so adorable. Anyway I'll get Blaise and Malfoy. I heard that they like to fuck in the very secluded corner of the library that no one uses." He got out of bed and slipped on a jockstrap and some tight fitting shorts and a little to small t shirt. He grinned and strolled out confidently. I slipped out of bed to and decided to put on only a pair of shorts and a tank top. Time to surprise two horny gryffindors.

(Expect an erotic and exotic orgy in the next chapter and sorry for the slow updates I have school.)


	9. Chapter 9: Finale

Chapter 9: Now for the actual fest

Neville;

When I said I would get the twins I didn't say how quickly we would get to the Room of Requirement. I knew where those two would be and I had plans to have a little fun with the two. I knew where those two would be right now. I had seen them before. I had jerked off to what I saw many times. I slowly opened the door to the boys bathroom. No one ever uses the shower at this time so they knew they wouldn't get caught. As I stepped closer inside I heard the grunts and panting that I had learned to love. I glanced down and saw my erection was becoming very obvious.

I slipped my hand into my pants and began to rub and massage the tip of my growing erection. The other went to my chest and pinched my nipples making my hair stand on with pleasure. I glanced around the corner and saw two pale round butts facing my way both moving forward into a body that was laying face up on one of the benches. Wrapped around both of their waists was a pair of dark legs. Each twin had on of their arms in front while the other was behind them groping the others ass. The room was filled with the groans and moans and pants of the three. I let my shorts slip to my ankles and I slid the shirt over my head until I was only wearing the small pink briefs. I slipped them down just enough to get my dick out and began to stroke.

My eyes were glued on the bodies a few feet away from me that were constantly moving in erotic ways. The twins pulled out and moved. I finally got a glimpse of who was being thoroughly fucked by the two, it was Lee Jordan. They both slapped his ass a few times and he groaned out. They flipped him over but not before grabbing each other's dicks and stroking each other for a little. They grabbed his hips and put him on his knees. They lined up again and thrust in. I bit my lip in arousal and began to stroke faster. I stared at the two beautiful asses. They jiggled up and down with each thrust they were so marvelous. Ugh how I wanted to stick my tongue in the crack.

I continued to jerk myself off and moved my hand around to my hole. It was still loose and I could feel the cum from earlier inside. It provided ample lube for my fingering. I added a second then a third and stuck my ass out a little. The entire time my eyes were focused on the gorgeous redheads in front of me. My finger gently scraped my prostate and I groaned out. My body jerked forward and vim splattered the floor. I looked up just in time to see both twins tense up and then cum. They pulled out and moved Lee down onto his stomach. A light snore could be heard and both twins looked up at each other and grinned.

"We fucked him to sleep George."

"That we did Fred." The twins began to turn around and I frantically tried to back up but I forgot about the shorts around my ankles and fell. They swiftly turned to see my mostly naked on the floor with shorts around my ankles. They both grinned when they saw the cum stain on the floor. They both approached me slowly then reached out to help me off the floor.

"Did you enjoy the show." One of the twins planted a kiss on my neck and gently nibbled at my vein. I could feel the blood rushing to my penis again. The other twin moved down to help me out of the shorts around my ankles. He moved back up and noticed my strained erection beneath my briefs. He began to mouth around it and eventually bit down on the seam of the shorts and pulled them off of me. I groaned out.

Each twin put a hand on my ass and carried me over to the bench where Lee was still fast asleep. His ass was filled with cum and some had begun to leak down his crack. They set me on my stomach to where my face was only inches away from the delightful ass. They moved me forward and my face was square in his ass. I stuck my tongue out and kicked a long stripe of cum up. It taste salty and sweet at the same time. I wonder which twin was which taste. Behind me the twins were battling for the right to smother me with affection. One was licking at my hole while the other was biting at my ass. Finally the came into agreement and started to stick their fingers into my hole. Before I knew it the fingers had been replaced with two glorious twin dicks. They began pounding into me, rocking me farther and farther forward. And my tongue started go deeper and deeper into him.

He groaned and rolled over. His semi erect penis slapped me in the face. He looked up and saw me with my lips covered in his cum and two twins pounding hard into my ass. I grinned and enveloped the tip of his dick on my mouth. He groaned in arousal and put his head back. I inched farther and farther down until the tip was in my throat. He wasn't biggest of all the guys I had been with today but still big enough to satisfy me. When the twins pulled out I bobbed up off of his big black throbbing election and when they slammed back in my head went straight down and his stabbed me In the back of my throat.

After several more thrusts he groaned out, he was close. He put both of his hands on the back of my head and shoved me all the way down his cock. As soon as his top hit the back of my throat he cried out and cum began to pour into me. After a few seconds of thrusting the twins followed. Their first shots filled me up but then they both pulled out and I felt cum splatter my back and I began to Moan. I had yet to have my penis touched. They flipped me over and both began licking and sucking on the sides of my meat. One had his hands tweaking my nipples and the other had his hands farther south caressing my balls. He grubbed it tightly and my dick jerked and cum shot in the air. Both twins opened their mouths and looked up like they were catching rain droplets. Except they were both greeted by large blobs of cum landing on their faces. I sighed and rested my head on Lee's inner thigh, his penis was now flaccid and laid on my cheek.

"So Neville did you plan to watch us or did you have other plans?" The orgy flew back into my mind.

"Oh yeah! Dean and Seamus are gonna have an orgy in the Room Of Requirement you guys wanna come? All the gay guys we know are coming... And cumming." The three of them all responded at once.

"Yes!"

Seamus:

I knew the others were gonna enjoy some time with the people they had to get so I might as well enjoy some time too. I finally found the tapestry with the hidden room. I pressed my ear to the door and I could hear panting, it was them. I slowly opened the door and saw a sight that made my dick rock hard. Ron was bent over with his hands tied behind his back and a cock ring turning his dick bright purple. He had on a small red jockstrap with matching suspenders and bowtie. Harry was wearing a small tight police uniform that looked like it would be a sexy Halloween costume for a guy. His dick and balls were sticking out of a hole in the front. The back was like a jock strap, his ass was out for everyone to see. I looked around and saw more costumes hanging on the wall nearby. One intrigued me it was just a jockstrap, the things sailors have on their shoulders and a sailor hat.

I stuck my dick out over the seam of the strap and I slide in next to Harry who gave a wide grin before planting a big kiss on me. He let go of one of Ron's hips allowing me to grab it and slam into Ron's hole without any warning. He threw his head back and looked over to see me. A tear spilled down his cheek and I felt bad. I started to ease out.

"No! Stay in!" I slammed back in and he moaned out. My pace was way off from Harrs so Ron was continuously moaning from either one of us torturing his prostate. As I thrust I felt a hand slide across my hole. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out. I looked over and saw Harry grinning at me mischievously. He stuck His finger in and I bucked forward. I moved my hand to slap Harry's ass then shove a finger into his hole. I slid it partially in and noticed he already had something in there. I pulled it out. It was a rather large and rather thick black dildo. I grinned and slowly eased it into myself. The tip struck my prostate and I came with a scream. Ron groaned as my cum pumped into him. Harry followed me and Ron groaned again. When we were both finished Harry turned Ron around and pulled the cock ring off of him. I stroked him once and he came on my hand and on my stomach. I brought my hand up to my mouth and cleaned it off.

"That was amazing guys." I groaned out "but do you guys wanna have even more fun?"

Dean:

I walked through the library doors and found the librarian suspiciously asleep. People rarely came into the library so to see no one in here wasn't unusual it was her being unconscious that was. She was always around stalking people as they roamed through the shelves.

I walked through the many shelves until I began to hear faint muffled grunting. I turned a corner and saw a sight that made me instantly hard. Zabini had his robes open and his pants at his knees. Riding his large erection was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was gagged, his throat had a collar tightly wrapped around it and a cock ring was turning his dick a dark red. His pale muscled body rippled with each downward thrust and both of them had sweat covering their beautiful bodies. Zabini was barely paying any attention to the body that was riding him like a horse, instead he was engrossed in a book in his right hand. His left was on Draco's thigh massaging him and teasing him.

I stripped off my tank top and my shorts and walked towards the two. My ass was out for the world to see in the tight jock strap and my dick was following not to far behind. It had begun to stretch out of the small patch covering. Zabini saw me finally and set his book down.

"What a shame you aren't in Slytherin, I would be inside that ass every night." My dick popped out from under its confines.

"Well I'm not so enjoy it while it's here." Zabini bit his lip then grabbed Draco's sleek hair.

"This guy is being punished for being rude. He has been so mean to you and your sexy Gryffindor Twinks that I have been sexually deprived. I love his tight ass and beautiful penis but I enjoy variety and it has become monotonous." He slapped Draco's ass once more before pulling him up and off his cock. Draco tries stroking his sick furiously but it doesn't make a difference. Zabini slapped his hand away and stood up. He wrapped an arm around him and Began to gently massage his muscles. I got closer and grabbed Dracos dick and gave it a few slow strokes.

"So you're why I haven't been able to suck the huge black Dick behind you." I got down on my knees and breathed on his dick. He groaned as my tongue kicked his tip. I was about to engulf it when I stood up turned him around. I removed my tank top and tied his hands together with it. I roughly placed him in a chair. I slowly stripped off my shorts. Once they were off I slowly bent over to pick up my shorts. Both Zabini and Draco gawked at my jockstrap and my beautiful visible ass. I sat on Draco's lap with my legs wrapped around his back, his dick rubbed lightly against my hole. He tried bucking up but I kept his hips in place. I kissed his neck a few times then when he least expected it gagged him with shorts.

He groaned and struggled but I just grinned and turned to Zabini. He was sitting back in his chair stroking at the sight of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him. His dick rubbed against mine and we both groaned into the kiss. I turned around and slowly eased onto his humongous beast of a penis. I bit my lip as it filled me up and stretched me to limits that I had never reached even with two dicks in me.

Finally it was all the way in and I sighed in pleasure and relief. I lifted all the way up then slammed back down. I did this over and over. I could feel Zabini's hot breath and warm kisses on my neck. I kept bouncing up and down trying to find new angles and find that one spot that would drive me wild. One particularly hard thrust nailed that spot dead one. I threw my head back and came. It shot a wide arc in front of me and there was a loud grunt if indignation. I looked up to see my cum had and still was splattering Draco. One glob had landed in one of his eyes and the rest splattered his chest and abs.

Zabini wrapped his arms around my waist and stood up. I groaned as his dick was shoved all the way to hilt inside of me. He then slowly placed both of us on our knees in front of Draco. He moved me forward so that my mouth had access to Draco's throbbing red Erection. I started sucking on the tip and began to slowly Bob farther and farther down the shaft until the hit my throat and a metal ring was scraping my teeth. I managed to get my teeth to slowly pull the ring off. I popped off and took the ring out of my mouth. Draco groaned at the absence of my lips. I nipped at his nipples and he groaned again, this time even more frustrated. He grabbed my head and forced his dick down my throat. I happily obliged and sucked with all my might. Draco groaned again and clenched his fist in my hair. I constricted my throat and he yelled out. Cum shot down my throat.

Once he was finished cumming I started to stroke myself and have a little fun with Zabini. I started to clench my cheeks and he started to groan louder and louder with each one. I stories one last town and cum splattered on the stomach of an exhausted Draco. My cheeks clenched one last time before I felt warm liquid filling my ass. I flopped down in between the legs of Draco, my own cum smearing all over my chest. I rested my head right over his heart and listened to his rapid aroused heartbeat. I felt two hands on my hips and my ass was lifted into the air. I glanced behind me just in time to see Zabini's tongue swipe right up my crack. I rested my head back down on the blondes chest and just enjoyed the skilled tongue of Blaise clean my ass out. When he finished he sat up and began to speak.

"So why did you come without Seamus?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to say. We are all having an orgy in the room of requirement. All the other gay guys we've fucked are coming and we're gonna satisfy everyone's needs." Both Sat up and stared at me, I glanced down and noticed Boths arousals had begun to reappear.

"Why didn't you say something sooner we could be missing on some primal fucking." They both started to slip on their underwear and other garments.

"You don't have to worry about missing that the others are doing the same with the twins or with Harry and Ron they are gonna be busy just as long." I grinned a sexy lustful fun at both of them.

"Well let's get there first and we can be ready for them."

Seamus:

I dragged Harry and Ron, both of which insisted on the three of us wearing the costumes to the orgy, all the way to the room of requirement. We had to duck through the halls and avoid other students. We finally made it. I thought for a second and the door materialized for me. I slipped inside and saw the others had yet to arrive. The bed in the center of the room was much larger now and everything in the room appeared to have multiplied in order to accommodate for all of us. I saw a few vials of a potion that was labeled libido potion. I read the back and it said provides hour long sexual energy. I grabbed all the vials and waited for the others to arrive.

The next to arrive were the twins and Both were carrying and making out with someone. One held Neville and the other held Lee Jordan. I didn't know he was gay but more the merrier i say or in this case the more the sexier. They continued to make out. Harry and Ron too began to make out. My Dick began to perk up. God Dammit Dean hurry up. Finally he entered the room with two excited Slytherins hanging off of his arms.

"Ok everyone circle around this is how this is gonna go." I handed everyone a libido potion.

"I want this to be a fun fuck filled time where everyone's deepest fantasies can be fulfilled so everyone drink up we're gonna have a lot of fun." Everyone downed the potion. I felt a flurry of arousal rush through me.

"One last thing" I grabbed some Cum Avalanche potions and we all drank them as well. Lee Jordan can over and wrapped his arms around my neck, he was now in what looked like a gladiator costume. The skirt covered very little and that was the extent of the costume.

"Hey Sailor wanna steer me for a while." I picked up Lee and I felt two pairs of hands grab my sides.

"We want in on the action too." It was Draco and Ron. Ron still wore a school boy costume and Draco was in a captain's costume. He wore only a small grey boxer brief, shoulder straps and a hat. Both had their dicks peeking out over the seem. I threw Lee on the bed and climbed over to him. The two rivals climbed in after me. I bent over with my ass in the air and started to blow Lee. I had my hands rubbing on his chest and abs while my tongue sent shivers up his spine. Behind me I felt two long slender penises penetrate me. My ass was still wide and open from earlier. They pounded in at different speeds while Lee grabbed my head and began to face fuck me. I never knew I would like being dominated so much.

I looked a little to my left and saw one of the twins in a small football costume being pounded into by Zabini in a sexy Egyptian pharaoh costume and being ridden by Dean in a small cowboy costume. Zabinis costume only had a small Egyptian skirt that he had lifted to allow his dick into the red head and the Pharaohs crown and Deans costume was simply just assless chaps and a bandana. The twin only had on shoulder straps and a jockstrap and was groaning up a storm. He had put his hands on Dean's hip and was slamming him down onto his erection.

I grinned around Lee's dick and looked to my right to see Harry in his police costume being pounded into by Neville and the other twin. Neville wore a fireman costume that included only a small pair of yellow briefs and red suspenders. There was a large opening in the front and the back of the shorts leaving both his dick and ass open. The other twin wore a tie and khaki colored briefs. His Dick was peaking over the seam and was deep inside Harry.

I focused back in on Lees dick and just enjoyed all the groaning and moaning around me.

"I'm gonna cum" groaned Lee. I popped off his dick and began to stroke him.

"Cum on my face." I sighed. I stroked and lapped at the tip until he grunted and cum splattered over my eyes and on my nose and cheeks. He continued to cum until I felt like my entire face was covered.

"Can you suck me off now please." He moved in between my legs and sucked the whole thing in. Behind me I could hear Ron and Draco kissing each other and small grunts echoing with each thrust. I clenched down to get there attention.

"One of you cums in me the other cums on me. I want to be coated in everyone's cum tonight."

"That's so sexy." Said Ron.

"Lee get out of there were gonna flip him over." Lee removed his mouth and is as flipped onto my stomach after both of them pulled out. As soon as I was on my back they slammed back in. Lee put his knees on either side of my head to where his tip was inside my mouth and then began to bob once again on my shaft. There was some shuffling around me until I felt both my hands being grabbed and placed on dicks on either side of me. I peaked out of the eye that hasn't been completely cum blinded to see Harry on his hands and knees on one side and on the other side the twin who by now I had guessed was Fred on his hands and knees as well. I started to stroke and I enjoyed the feeling of so many dicks around me and in me and being touched by me.

Lee moved around to where my erection was no longer being touched and instead he was face fucking me once again. Harry began to buck forward into my touch and I grinned. He was close. I stroked quicker and before he knew he came splattering my chest and neck continuously for a dragged his finger through the layer and brought it to my mouth and I happily sucked it in lavishing in his taste. Behind him I heard two long pants and I fashioned a guess that he had just been cummed into. One of the two dicks that were destroying my ass pulled out and covered my abs and dick with his cum. It continued to land on me and mixed with the other cum on me.

My dick had begun to twitch like crazy. I felt a hand squeeze it and I bucked up and let out a loud moan. It continued to stroke me and my pants for louder and whoever was fucking me began to fuck harder until we both groaned out and came. My cum flew in the hair and landed all about and the dick inside me pulled out once I was full and sprayed cum into the mess of jizz all over me. The other twin finally followed the rest and came all over my face now completely cum blinding me and covering the only empty space left, my neck. Another final pant and he was filled by Dean and Zabini.

I say there blinded and covered in more spunk than I could think possible. I was still insanely aroused but exhausted and truthfully would rather just let all the cum on me dry and enjoy the feeling.

"No one touch me just let it sit all over me." I said that and then was out like a light.

Dean:

When Seamus passed out, very inconveniently placed might I add. We all helped move him into the floor. We took great care in letting him get his wish for the cum to dry in him. His entire front was covered in it. We all had added to that DNA watercolor that covered his body so erotically.

Once he was in the floor we all got on our feet and began o kiss one another. Everyone's erections had returned and I decided it was my turn to be fucked into unconsciousness. I grabbed both twins erections placing one in each hand and wrapped my mouth around an unsuspecting Lee Jordan's enormous penis. I began to Bob up and down while stroking the other two at an agonizingly slow pace. Both tried to buck into my hands and twitched whenever I squeezed the tips. I saw the others shuffle around me and soon I was surrounded by eight beautiful bodies all well endowed and all stroking.

As Lee began to cum my throat I heard someone groan behind me and then immediately felt a large number of wet splotches coat my back. I swallowed what I could of Lee and moved onto Fred. I bobbed once and he began to cum. I pulled off and he jizzed on my chin and neck. The other twin followed cumming in my hair and all over the right side of my face. I continued this pattern of stroking and sucking until my front back were covered and my mouth hurt quite a bit. I swallowed my last load and collapsed next to Seamus and passed out.

Neville

Our orgy number had dwindled down to eight. The twins grabbed an unsuspecting Harry and pulled him off to one side of the bed for a thorough fucking. Ron and Draco of all people grabbed Lee and began to pound into him together. I was left with the gorgeous body and dick of Zabini. He grabbed one of my suspenders and flicked it back at me. It painfully snapped against my nipple and I groaned out. I began to kiss his neck and lower myself down to suck him off but he grabbed my waist and pulled me up. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"I rarely bottom for anyone but if I'm going to tonight I want it to be you." I grinned and grabbed him and turned him then forced him to lay on the bed with his ass high in the air. I crawled in after and lifted his costumes skirt up. Once his hole was out in the open I slowly lowered my face to reach it. I picked slow torturous stripes along the hole before stretching open to allow my tongue access inside. His asshole began to relax until I thought he was read for me to enter him. I sat up and lined myself with him and decided the best way to enter him was one quick thrust in.

I slammed forward and he moaned out. I grinned and pulled out once more and slammed back in. My balls hit his ass with a low clapping sound. Two my right and left three people were enjoying themselves but the two of us were having just as much fun. I continued to get faster and faster and harder and harder until he finally flipped himself over when i pulled out and cams in giant streams through the air. I opened my mouth and caught a few drops. I slammed back in and followed his lead. Once I was done I pulled out and collapsed in his arms. The others soon followed. They all were covered in enormous amounts of spunk. Everyone's chests, stomachs, genitals, legs, arms, assholes and faces were coated.

"So that was incredible" I muttered before falling asleep in Zabini's arms.

The End


End file.
